Odcinek 14
|-|Fabuła= frame|right Odcinek na francuskiej wersji gry miał premierę 21.03.2017r. Odcinek na polskiej wersji gry miał premierę 0.0.2017r. |-|Solucja= http://solutioneldarya.eklablog.com/guide-de-l-episode-a128286524 1. Po tej konfrontacji z Miiko, powinnać iść odpocząć w swoim pokoju. 2. Wyjść ze swojego pokoju i idź wypełnić jakieś misje dla Straży. Jesteś silniejsza niż to wszystko! Trzeba iść do biblioteki, gdzie otrzymamy zadanie od Ykhar. 3. Znajdź Karenn i zajmij się sprzątaniem Q.G. U osoby komentującej była w głównym holu, ale najpewniej trzeba zużyć trochę maany. O, też ją tam znalazłam. 4. Posprzątaj korytarze Q.G. i stołówkę. Ktoś zaczął od stołówki, następnie korytarz strażników i prosty, w tym ostatnim spotykając Chrome. 5. Idź powiedzieć Karenn, że twoja misja jest wypełniona. Znajdź ją w holu. 6. Udaj się do swojego pokoju, żeby poszukać ręcznika, zasługujesz znacznie na porządny prysznic! Mijają 3 dni, a potem trzeba iść porozmawiać z Leiftanem w ogrodach. 7. Minęła już mała chwila, odkąd Kero ci powiedział o kursach o historii Eldaryi. Powinnaś iść go zapytać, co z nim jest. Idziemy do biblioteki, ale nikogo tam nie ma. 8. Szukaj Keroshane'a, musi gdzieś być! Można spotkać: Mery (sala drzwi) Karenn (kuźnia). Ta druga mówi, że być może Kero pije z Ykhar. 8,5. Idź zweryfikować, czy Kero nie jest w stołówce. Nie ma go i wracamy do 8. 8. Szukaj Keroshane'a, musi gdzieś być! Alajea (korytarz strażników) Chrome (targ) Cryllis (ogród fontann) Ktoś bez rozmowy z Cryllisem, ale z pozostałym czworgiem wrócił do biblioteki i Kero tam był. 9. Idź do schroniska Eel, żeby uczestniczyć w swoim pierwszym kursie. 10. Wydawało się, że miałaś ocenę do przejścia dzisiaj, idź zobaczyć Kero, żeby wiedzieć, skąd on z tym wraca. (?) Wróć do biblioteki. 11. Ocena: labo alchemicznego (absyntu), (cienia), (obsydianu). 12. Wróć do pokoju. 13. Znajdź Leiftana, żeby spróbować ułożyć trochę to, co myślisz o wszystkim, co się ''' wydarzyło.) Po drodze spotyka się: Ewelein (schronisko) i Kero (kiosk). Leiftan jest w alei łuków. '''14. Udaj się do biblioteki, masz wciąż potrzebę uczyć się. 15. Jest późno, wróć do swojego pokoju! 16. Znajdź ponownie tajemniczego mężczyznę. W schronisku są Ewelein, Valkyon i Karuto, Nevra przy kiosku, zamaskowany koleś przy wiśni. P.S. Nie szukajcie tego, kto wpoił wam napój. 17. Wróć spać. Po drodze rozmawiacie z chłopakiem od napoju. W sali drzwi jest jakiś cień. Potem się wraca do pokoju. 18. Jaki zgiełk! Idź na zewnątrz zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Alajea i Karenn (korytarz prosty) Leiftan (korytarz strażników) Chrome (kiosk) Miiko i tłum (sala drzwi). 19. Wydawałoby się, że sprawiasz więcej kłopotów niż cokolwiek innego. (?) Wyjdź stąd i porozmawiaj z innymi członkami Q.G. a propos tego, co się wydarzyło. Valkyon (korytarz strażników) Nevra (prosty korytarz) Ezarel (kiosk) Kero (schronisko). 20. Udaj się do biblioteki, żeby cię "przesłuchano". 21. Wróć do pokoju, zrobiło się późno i nie masz nic więcej do zrobienia... oprócz obwiniania się. Tu można wybrać, czy się idzie pogadać o nieznajomym, czy nie... Jeśli tak (A), z pokoju idziemy do sali kryształu. Jeśli nie (B), otrzymamy zadanie: "To poczucie winy nie odpuszcza... Odkup swoją winę, oddając przysługę Ykhar i Kero. Kierunek biblioteka!" 22(A). Wyjdź z sali, żeby uformować ekipy. Wybieramy chłopaka, z którym chcemy iść. 23(A) Przeprowadź śledztwo. Zaczynamy w sali drzwi. Trzeba klikać na dowody: ślad dłoni (lewy słup) ślad balustrada (u góry po lewej) odlew (schody na prawo) Przy wiśni podnieść dzwonek. W ogrodzie muzyki spotykamy Alajeę. W piwnicy obserwujemy ślady, a potem wracamy do Miiko w sali drzwi. Plik:17619112_1026403707503116_157806591_n.png 22(B). To poczucie winy nie odpuszcza... Odkup swoją winę, oddając przysługę Ykhar i Kero. Kierunek biblioteka! 23(B). Idź szukać atramentu i papirusu u Purrala. 24(B). Zanieś sprzęt do biblioteki. (punkt zejścia się A i B) Coś grasuje w Q.G., biegnij do Sali Kryształu, zanim nie zabierze się za ciebie. Interaktywna walka, to lubię! UWAGA: Dla ilustracji z nową postacią (Camerią) należy ukończyć to pozytywnie, to znaczy "wyklikać" wszystkie kombinacje przed końcem czasu. 25. Znajdź Miiko! W spiżarni rozmowa z Camerią. W stołówce wszyscy się spotykają. 26. Niektórzy członkowie Q.G. nie są jeszcze w schronieniu. Znajdź ich! Idziemy po Mery'ego do schroniska. 27. Idź szukać Ewelein, żeby zajęła się matką Mery'ego. Powinnaś też wykorzystać to, żeby zabrać małego bezpiecznie... Z Merym idziemy do sali kryształu, a Ewelein jest w przychodni. 28. Są na pewno inne osoby w Q.G., kontynuuj szukanie ich. Purreru na targu. 29. Odprowadź Purreru do Sali Kryształu. 30. Spróbuj znaleźć Alejeę. Jest w parku z fontanną. 31. Wróć po raz ostatni do Sali Kryształu. 32. Śledź grupę aż do stołówki. To czas pojedynku. 33. To było piękne zwycięstwo, odejdź ogłosić wasz tryumf motłochowi! Udaj się do sali kryształu. 34. Wyjdź z sali kryształu, nie masz naprawdę ochoty być w centrum uwagi w sumie. 35. Wróć do pokoju, obiecuję, to jest ostatni raz, gdy zrobisz to w tym odcinku. 36. Znów misja wypełniona, zaprowadź te małe "zła^" do ich właściciela. ^maux - zło w liczbie mnogiej; to chyba taka gra słów, bo maulix wygląda podobnie do maux Trzeba iść na targ. 37. Zrób raport z misji przy Ykhar i Kero. Idziemy do biblioteki. 38. Widząc żałobną aurę, którą uwalnia Ykhar, jest tylko jeden wybór: wyjść stąd! W sali drzwi spotykamy rozmawiające kobiety. KONIEC ODCINKA |-|Rozmowy= http://solutioneldarya.eklablog.com/episode-14-c29096854 Ezarel ♥: Jeśli biorę miętę pieprzową, kwiat ogórecznika niebieskawego, cirses(?) czekoladowe i mleko moogliz. Otrzymuję? A. Rzecz wprost obrzydliwą? B. Napój, żeby stać się szczęśliwym. - DOBRA ODP. C. Eliksir zamieszania. ♥: Przejdźmy do następnego pytania: co możemy zrobić lub otrzymać dzięki alchemii? A. Napoje głównie. B. Wszystko to, czego chcemy, do momentu, gdy składniki są kompatybilne. - DOBRA ODP. C. Złoto!!! ♥: Co ty tu robisz, ty? A. Nic, co ciebie dotyczy. +5 B. Nic w ogóle. ale pewnie -5 C. Ty, co ty tu robisz? // ♥: Próbuję... A. Widzę to. // B. (Nie wiem, co odpowiedzieć.) -5 C. Jeśli pozwoliłbyś rzeczom wykonać się całkiem samym? +5 ♥: Działasz z większą i większą siłą z każdym razem. Jaki jest twój następny etap? Rozbicie Wielkiego Kryształu? A. Czy ty mi rzucasz wyzwanie? +5 B. Przestań się nabijać, czuję się wystarczająco źle z tym. // C. Och, zostaw mnie. ale pewnie -5 ♥: To oznacza, że będę musiał cię znosić? A. Ech tak, nieszczęśliwie... + lub // B. To raczej ja jestem tym, kto będzie musiał znosić twoją obecność! -5 ♥: Powinniśmy pójść poszukać Ewelein. A. Ok. // B. Nie chcesz, żebym spróbowała jej przemówić do rozsądku? // ♥: W porządku, Gardienne? Nic ci nie jest? Wszystkie twoje wspomnienia są nietknięte? A. Ze mną? W porządku. Dla przeciwieństwa, moi rodzice... -5 ze wszystkimi chłopakami B. (A jeśli zrobiłabym mu żart?) A-Ale... kim pan jest/kim wy jesteście? // C. W porządku, nie miał czasu nic mi zrobić... // Po B ♥: ... A. (Przyznaję, że zachowuję dużo żalu wobec nich.) // B. (Nie powinnam była być równie... cięta.) +5 Miiko Nevra ♥: ... A. (Spróbować przejść na lewo od gallytrota.) sukces B. (Spróbować przejść na prawo od gallytrota.) ♥: ... A. (Biec aż do schodów.) B. (Spróbować użyć sprytu.) sukces ♥: Bu. A. Nawet niestraszne! -5 B. (W prawdzie, zaskoczył mnie.) +5 C. Nevra... (Podniosłam oczy ku niebu.) // ♥: Gwiżdże A. To nie było "Toreador, ostrzeżenie" z opery "Carmen"? // B. To nie było "Młynarzu, ty śpisz"? niesprawdzone C. (Wątpię, że znał ostatni kawałek Sia...) + lub // ♥: Interesuje cię to, żeby zrobić tam rundkę? A. Chętnie! + lub // B. Bezceremonialny, dziękuję. -5 Po B ♥: Zaproponowałem to bez złej intencji... A. (Nie, uniknij walczenia z nim o ten pocałunek, to nie jest warte tego cierpienia.) niesprawdzone B. Twój pocałunek również, on był "bez złej intencji"? // C. Po tym, co mi zrobiliście, miałabym problem, żeby w tym nie widzieć złych intencji... niesprawdzone ♥: Bouarf, Ykhar będzie cię za to winić jakiś czas, ale to nie jest bardzo ważne, to. A. Nie mam ochoty, żeby mnie o to winiła, bardzo ją lubię! // B. Jak gdybym miała potrzebę, żeby zepsuła mi jeszcze więcej pomponów(?)... ale pewnie -5 C. Zrobię jej oczy zbitego psa, żeby mi wybaczyła. +5 ♥: Znów wymówka, żeby spędzić czas ze mną, to. A. To prawda, że jesteś tak przyciągający, że nie mogę się powstrzymać od bycia przy twoim boku... + B. Raczej pójdę w drużynie Ezarela... -5 ♥: ... A. (To najlepsze z rozwiązań bez wątpienia.) // B. Nie chcesz, żebym spróbowała jej przemówić do rozsądku? // ♥: W porządku, Gardienne? Przypominasz sobie wszystko? A. Ze mną? W porządku. Dla przeciwieństwa, moi rodzice... -5 z trzema chłopakami B. Niestety tak... + lub // C. W porządku, nie miał czasu nic mi zrobić... niesprawdzone Valkyon ♥: Nie powinnaś być tutaj. A. Mógłbyś przynajmniej się zapowiedzieć przed pouczaniem mnie, nie? -5 B. Słucham? +5 C. Ach tak? Dlaczegóż to? // ♥: ... A. (Zawsze równie mało rozmowny z tego, co widzę.) // B. (Jaka przekupka, ten Valkyon!) // ♥: Nie, wszyscy popełniają błędy. Ja sam popełniłem liczne. A. Ach tak? W rodzaju? +5 B. Valkyon nieomylny popełnia błędy, śmiem ledwie w to wierzyć. -5 C. Jaki jest najgorszy z twoich błędów? // ♥: To mi pasuje. A. Nie jesteś zmuszony. +5 B. Nadal szczęśliwy.-5 Leiftan ♥: Pozwolilibyśmy ci odejść, jeśli tego byś chciała i jeśli my bylibyśmy pewni, że będziesz bezpieczna. A. Naprawdę? +5 B. Mam problem ci wierzyć. // C. (Ależ oczywiście, bierz mnie za idiotkę.) -5 ♥: Nadal jesteś wściekła? A. Nie jestem wściekła. // B. Jak mogłabym nie być? // ♥: W porządku Gardienne? Niczego nie zapomniałaś? A. W porządku. Dla przeciwieństwa, moi rodzice... -5 ze 3 chłopakami B. W porządku, nic mi nie jest tym razem. // C. W porządku, nie miał czasu nic mi zrobić... niesprawdzone Miiko ♥: Czy twoje wspomnienia są nietknięte? A. Tak, dlaczego to pytanie? // B. Tak, ale nie te moich rodziców. -5 C. (J-ja nie rozumiem, co ona chce powiedzieć?) // Ykhar ♥: Będzie z tobą lepiej, mam nadzieję? A. Tak, uspokój się. // B. Nie bardzo, ale nie chcę o tym rozmawiać... -5 C. Spróbuję. +5 ♥: Pokładałam zaufanie w tobie. A. Jest mi szczerze przykro, nie wiem, jak działać, żeby się odkupić. +5 B. To dobrze, to może przydarzyć się każdemu, tego typu błąd. // C. Nie jestem odpowiedzialna, wy musielibyście umieścić tę książkę pod pieczęcią w miejsce/zamiast bycia w moim zasięgu tak łatwo. -5 Kero ♥: Nie chcesz nadal mi o tym powiedzieć? A. Powiedzmy, że jest to problem, którym chcę się zająć sama. +5 B. Boję się, że twoja niewinność i twoja percepcja (twoje postrzeganie) niektórych osób dostanie od tego zbyt duży cios. -5 C. Nie w tym momencie... być może później. // ♥: Być może zaufaliśmy ci niesłusznie... A. Ach ba sympa. Popełniacie błąd i ja płacę za pęknięte garnki. niesprawdzone B. ... niesprawdzone C. Przykro mi. // Po C ♥: ... A. (Zaakpcepować przytulenie Kero.) // B: (Odmówić przytulenia Kero.) // ♥: Jeśli zrobiłaby to ze samą sobą, zrobiłaby to być może z innymi. A. Nadzieja tworzy życie. // B. Pragnę tego, szczególnie dla ciebie. +5 C. Ludzie zmieniają się rzadko. -5 Alajea ♥: To nikt... A. Alajea... Miałabyś sympatię, o której odmawiasz rozmawiać? +5 B. W porządku, nie naciskam. // C. W porządku. (Poza tym, nie obchodzi mnie to.) -5 ♥: ... A. Było miło zająć się chowańcami. +5 B. Co za zgniła misja tak czy owak... Kąpać chowańce na konto Purreru. // ♥: Członkowie straży nie wybierają tego, co chcą robić. A. Mogłabyś opuścić straż i dołączyć do bractwa Purrekos? // B. Nalegam, porozmawiaj o tym z Miiko. // C. (To nie jest tak naprawdę mój problem, wolę nie kontynuować tematu.) // Karenn ♥: Nie ma go w bibliotece? Z nosem pochowanym w książce jak zwykle? A. Hej nie, nie tym razem... // B. Nie jest zawsze taki. // C. Ha ha, Alajea mi powiedziała dokładnie tę samą rzecz, ale nie, nie ma go tam. // Chrome ♥: ... A. To musi być pyłek w oku... // B. (Zrobiłam nadąsaną minę, to jest moment, żeby go drażnić.) To dlatego, że twoja uwaga była tak bardzo złośliwa... +5 Cameria ♥: Będzie bardziej pewnie we dwie. A. No cóż, jestem jedynie na metr od sali kryształu, tyleż by się tam schronić. -5 B. Masz rację. Potem, mogłabym bez wątpienia porozmawiać z Miiko o tym, co mogłam zaobserwować u tej rzeczy. +5 C. Jeśli chcesz, ale nie mam ochoty być kulą armatnią. // ♥: ... A. (Wygląda na uprzejmą jak wszyscy ta Cameria.) // B. (Nie wiem zbytnio, dlaczego, ale jej nie ufam.) // C. (Nie znam jej jeszcze wystarczająco, żeby ją oceniać.) // Mery ♥: To kupa kaszanki!!! A. Ależ nie, to jest pyszne. Co więcej, to daje pełno siły! // B. (W sumie, nie mogę mu wytknąć błędu, ale nie mogę go wesprzeć. To nie byłoby zbyt dojrzałe.) // C. Rozumiem cię, to jest naprawdę okropne do zjedzenia. // Cryllis ♥: Ktoś zrobił ci przykrość ostatnio? "przykrość" to mało powiedziane, bardziej "cierpienie" A. (Wolę go okłamać.) -5 B. (Nie mam ochoty go okłamywać, ale nie mogę mu powiedzieć prawdy.) +5 Purral ♥: Cześć moja piękna. To zawsze jest przyjemność, widzieć cię... A. To samo. niesprawdzone B. Przyjemność jest podzielona! // C. To nie jest zbytnio moja sprawa. niesprawdzone |-|Przebieg odcinka= *Agathe:P - odcinek 14 - tłumaczenie <- są już wszyscy chłopcy :D |-|Uniwersum= |-|Przedmioty= |-|Ilustracje= 14Gardienne & Leiftan.jpg 14Cameria.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Ilustracje Kategoria:Sceneria Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Postacie